Messer Ties
by lyss02
Summary: [DL] Danny decides that Lindsay needs to meet his family. For Lindsay things at the Messer household seem fine until someone decides to mess with her. Two shot or maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Messer Ties **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

A/N: thank you to Shan for the beta

………………………………………………………………………….

Lindsay sat down on the couch staring into the nothingness in front of her.

"So what are you thinking?" Danny said quietly. Lindsay didn't know he was there and jumped slightly.

"Oh…you know, I'm going to meet your family. I'm slightly...nervous" Lindsay explained looking up into his blue eyes.

"Nah. Don't worry everyone will love you as much as I love you Montana" Danny said as he walked over and pulled Lindsay until she stood up. A smile spread across her lips as he put his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Come one lets go" Danny started as he walked to grab his and Lindsay's coats. Lindsay sighed as she walked to the door.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Lindsay walked the small pathway leading to the house that Danny used to live in. She looked forward and saw the steps leading to the front door. She slowly counted them, taking a breath as she went up each one.

She heard Danny knocking on the door, and the creak as it open. _Brace yourself Monroe. You'll be fine _Lindsay told herself with a huff. She looked up and saw a woman with Danny's bright blue eyes standing there with a wide grin on her face.

"You must be Lindsay" She said in a sweet tone "I'm Katherine. It's nice to finally put a face to the stories"

Lindsay stepped forward into the Messer home. The smell of bolognaise sauce hit her like after you walk out of an air conditioned room on a sweltering hot day.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Messer" Lindsay greeted

"Now I introduced myself as Katherine and that's what I want you to call me. Now follow me. Danny will probably go in search of his brothers." Katherine said as she dragged Lindsay through the halls of the large home and ended in the kitchen with two other women.

Lindsay got directed to sit next to the heavily pregnant woman.

"Hey…I'm Lindsay"

"Hello I'm Samantha. I'm Anthony's wife. One of Danny's eldest brothers." Samantha said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Hi. I'm Jayne. I'm married to Danny's other brother. Paolo" Jayne said as she tied up her honey brown hair. "So how long have you known Danny for?"

Katherine pushed a plate of tomatoes over to Lindsay to start cutting.

"Um. I would say about…a year and a half." Lindsay answered "We have been dating for about six months"

"Has he said he loves you yet?" Samantha asked getting Katherine's attention. Lindsay looked up and smiled.

"Yeah"

Jayne stood up and squealed as she hugged Lindsay.

"That's great Lindsay. It means he is extremely serious about you" Samantha said as Katherine smile grew wider.

Soon a younger girl came through the kitchen door. Lindsay placed her at about twenty one years old. She had Danny's hair colour and she could tell by the way she walked that she had an ego like Danny's too.

"Hey Ma"

"Hello Regan" Katherine answered back. "Lindsay this is my only Daughter and youngest child. Regan. Regan this is Danny's girlfriend. Lindsay"

Regan turned around quickly. She looked Lindsay up and down.

"Hi" Regan greeted with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm just going to go and find Danny and get introduced to anyone else" Lindsay explained

Lindsay walked out of the room in search of Danny. She walked down the hall and saw know one around. Suddenly a pair of arms came out of nowhere and enveloped her in a hug.

"Danny. Where did you come from?"

"Here" Danny indicated to a door which she took as the wall. He led her in and saw four men around a pool table. One of them was smoking a cigar and talking on his cell phone, and the other three were drinking beers.

"Montana. These are my brothers" Danny indicated to the three who were drinking beers." From oldest to youngest. Anthony, Paolo and Louie, but you already know him. "

"Hey" Lindsay greeted

"It's nice to meet you Lindsay" Anthony said as he shook her hand.

"I'm with him to Lindsay. Nice to meet you" Paolo welcomed

"Hey Louie, how are you doing" Lindsay asked as she went over and hugged Louie.

As Lindsay talked to them all going from subjects on Football to her taking Danny to see his first musical. But their conversations came short as they all heard a man clearing his throat.

"Oh… Montana this is my Dad. Dad this is Lindsay" Danny introduced

Lindsay turned around and saw the man she saw moments before but twice the size. She gulped as he stepped forward. A smile soon spread across his face which made Lindsay's tense body relax.

"It's nice to meet you Lindsay" He bellowed

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Messer" Lindsay said softly

"Please call my Rick"

"Rick" Lindsay said questionably

"Ricardo. My names Ricardo" Lindsay nodded her head with a smile.

"So how did you guys know I was coming through the hallway?" Lindsay asked

"Well I know how everyone walks. They all walk differently and sound differently. I didn't notice your walk so I knew it was-" Ricardo was cut off by Katherine yelling to everyone to come in five minutes to start setting the table.

"I should go and help" Lindsay said with a smile "it was nice meeting you all for the first time"

As Lindsay left the room, four of the men nodded.

"I like her" Ricardo said plainly

'Me too's' echoed through the room.

………………………………………………………………

Lindsay walked to the kitchen door. But stopped as she heard her name being mentioned in the other room.

"_I don't like her" Regan said _

"_And you know her" Samantha replied "What's your problem" _

"_I don't have a problem…where is she from anyway?" Regan said _

"_I don't know Danny said something once. It's slipped my mind. But I like her" Katherine replied sternly wanting the conversation to end. _

"_I like her to." Jayne said _

"_Well I'm just saying. I don't want her changing Danny, and I can already see she is. So basically I don't like her." Regan exclaimed to the three other woman _

"_Anyone ever tell you you're a bitch Regan" Samantha said loudly. _

Lindsay decided she didn't want to hear anymore as she walked into the kitchen.

"Lindsay" Jayne said shocked

"Hey just came to ask you if you want any help?" Lindsay asked as she looked over at Regan who didn't look at her.

"Yeah well, when the rest of the guys come in. You can help me and them with setting the table." Jayne replied

Lindsay nodded as a familiar pair of arms went around her waist.

"We are here to set the table" Danny said as he buried his head in Lindsay's hair. Lindsay smiled as they walked off to the dinning room.

"I mean look at him. He is all lovey dovy." Regan told everyone as she stared at her brother and Lindsay _She has got to go _Regan thought _I have to get rid of her_

**TBC**

Okay this should be a two shot. So stay tuned for another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Messer Ties **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks to Shan for the beta. Okay. They Italian may not be completely correct, I am sorry; I had to use a site to translate.

…………………………………………………………..

After Danny, Lindsay, Anthony, Paolo, Louie and Jayne had set the long dinning table, Katherine, Rick and Regan came over closely followed by Samantha who was hobbling behind them slowly.

They all sat down, Lindsay sat across the table from Danny and next to Rick.

"Now everyone join hands in prayer" Regan said as Danny looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Since when do we pray, Regan" Samantha said while laughing

"I think we need a…change and start to appreciate the life we have been given" Regan explained as she looked over at her father.

"She is right. Lets pray" Rick said as he looked over at his wife. Everyone joined hands.

"Lord, we thank you for the gifts we are about to receive, we are grateful" Regan prayed. "Lindsay, do you have anything to add?"

Lindsay looked up and saw everyone staring. "Well…ah"

"I think you covered everything Regan" Danny butted in. "why don't we all just dig in" everyone laughed as Regan looked down. Minutes into them eating Regan decided to start up conversation with Lindsay again.

"So…Lindsay where exactly are you from?"

"Bozeman, Montana" Lindsay replied as she looked up.

Regan nodded. As she shifted her gaze and got a death glare from Jayne and Samantha. She looked back at Danny who was staring at her knowing that she was up to something. She smiled back at him as she chuckled quietly.

"So Lindsay, what's it like being a country hick"

Lindsay looked up wide mouthed at what she said. As soon as Danny heard what his sister said he banged his hand down on the table.

"Che cosa l'inferno stai facendo?" Danny yelled standing up.

"And here we go with the Italian" Jayne said as Samantha nodded.

"Cosa? Essa è nulla Speciale" Regan said yelling back at Danny.

Lindsay looked over at Rick who was shaking his head.

"Che cosa. Lei è niente di speciale naturalmente lei è speciale. Essa è speciale per me. E io non vi apprezzano parlando qualcuno mi amore come che" Danny spat out.

"Qualcuno si amore." Regan shook her head.

"See Regan, Lindsay matters and I don't want you insulting her" Danny said leaning forward.

"Oh my God" Regan replied as she stormed off. Danny took a deep breath as he sat down and stuffed a bread roll into his mouth.

"Um I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute" Lindsay excused herself. She walked upstairs and saw Regan pacing back and forth in her old room. Lindsay looked down the hallway then back to Regan, she slowly stepped into the room.

Regan turned around quickly.

"Look" Lindsay started "I really don't care if you don't like me. But I love Danny and he wants you to like me. So maybe for his sake just pretend that you like me"

"You just don't get it." Regan said grabbing Lindsay's arms. "Danny is just going to use you like he did with the others. He needs someone, that will love him and take care of him and then he'll use you."

Lindsay shook her head not believing anything she was saying.

"You probably don't believe me because, I was such a bitch earlier, and when I was talking to Mum and the girls, I said stuff about wanting you gone. I was only trying to get them used to the idea that Danny is just going to use you. I have seen what the girls are like after Danny breaks up with them. Don't be one of those girls Lindsay" Regan explained.

Lindsay looked down.

"I will see you downstairs"

Lindsay nodded. She breathed in deeply and started her walk back downstairs.

"Hey Montana. Anthony here was just teasing me about going to see a musical. I thought you would come and back me up" Danny said with a laugh as he turned in his chair to look back at Lindsay.

"I… just got a call." Lindsay started as she looked over at Regan who gave her a knowing look "I got a call from Mac. There's a scene. He needs me there"

"Oh okay I will drive you" Danny said as he got up.

"No. its fine. Stay with your family. It was nice to meet you all" Lindsay said as she left the house quickly.

**TBC **

………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay so don't kill me if the Italian is off. But the conversation between Danny and Regan goes a little something like this.

Danny: What the hell are you doing?

Regan: What? She's nothing special.

Danny: What. She's nothing special of course she is special. She is special to me. And i don't appreciate you talking about someone I love like that

Regan: Someone you love.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	3. Getting to know you

**Messer Ties **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has R&R and to Shan for beta'ing.

……………………………………………………..

Lindsay sat at her desk staring into her cup of coffee. In an attempt to cool the coffee, every now and again she would blow into the cup making small ripples. The events of yesterday were running through her mind, most thoughts were on what Regan had said about Danny. When Lindsay first joined the lab she had heard that Danny Messer was a player and that every two weeks he'd have a different girlfriend, but Lindsay thought she had changed him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned as saw Mac staring back at her.

"You called me and said you needed to talk" Mac said as he walked into Lindsay and Danny's office.

"Look I told Danny yesterday that you called me in. If he asks you anything about it can you say that it was an open and shut case, nothing big" Lindsay pleaded "Please"

"Lindsay…" Mac said but was cut off by Lindsay

"Mac it's…I will deal with what's going on with me and Danny and I won't let it distract me. Just Please"

"Morning all" Danny announced as he walked into his and Lindsay's office. "How was the case you called Montana in for? Danny asked as he sat down on his chair.

Mac looked over at Lindsay then back to Danny "It was open and shut"

"Oh good. So it didn't take to long?"

"Nope a couple hours max" Lindsay replied miming a thank-you to Mac as he left the office.

"So I couldn't get a hold of you last night" Danny started

"Oh yeah…my Mum called. To catching up, you know"

"Okay so you wanna go out tonight, see a bad movie?" Danny asked

"Uh can't my Mum's calling me again tonight. We didn't get to fully catch up last night…so we're going to continue more tonight. How about I call you when I'm free"

Danny gave a small nod to Lindsay's pathetic excuse.

"I've got to go process evidence" Lindsay said as she grabbed her coffee and walked quickly out of the office.

……………………………………………

It was two day later and Lindsay had been avoiding Danny like the plague. She had just stepped into her apartment and noticed a flashing red light coming from her answering machine. She went over and pressed the play button.

_'Hey Montana, it's me. Uh I haven't seen you in a couple of days. You must be really busy. Call me' _

Lindsay looked down and pressed the delete button quickly. She began to walk out the room when she heard a woman's voice come through the small speakers of the answering machine.

_'Hello Lindsay. You might remember me I'm Samantha, Danny's brother Anthony's wife. You know the pregnant one. Anyway I called to say hi and that I want to meet up with you tomorrow for lunch. __If you say no and do not call me back I will hunt you down. You can call Danny or anyone from the Messer family for my number. Bye_

Lindsay turned around with a smile on her face. She took out her cell and scrolled through her contacts. She came to Danny's number took a deep breath, and then continued scrolling until she reached Louie's number. Louie gave Lindsay his number when he had first met her, he said that if Danny was giving her any grief to call him and he would knock some sense into him.

"Hello" Louie answered, the ruff sound of sleep evident in his voice.

"Hey Louie its Lindsay. Did I wake you?"

"Ah yeah but I needed to wake up anyway, fell asleep on the couch it's bad for my neck. Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Um can you please give my Samantha and Anthony's phone number" Lindsay asked as Louie rattled off the numbers. "Thanks Louie. I'll see ya. Bye"

Lindsay then called Samantha and set up their lunch date for the next day.

……………………………………………

Samantha sat in a small café staring at her watch. She looked up and saw Lindsay coming her way.

"Sorry I'm late…work" Lindsay stated as she sat down.

"No problem. Now you probably want to know why I ask you to come for lunch." Lindsay gave a small nod "I want to get to know you."

"Okay." Lindsay replied. An hour later Lindsay and Samantha had gone through a list of different topics, including where they were both originally from, what Samantha did for a living, how long she and

Anthony had been married, football and fashion. Lindsay looked down at her watch and noticed she was supposed to be back at work ten minutes ago.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Samantha asked as Lindsay nodded. "Well I go to these pre-natal yoga classes, and I find them incredibly boring, would you go with me? I'm sure it would be more fun if I had a friend with me."

"Of course I will go with you. Okay give my a day, address and time" Lindsay replied as she grabbed a scrap piece of paper from her bag and wrote down the information. "You know we should make this a thing, have lunch every Tuesday"

"Good idea. We'll meet every Tuesday at the same time and place."

"Great. I'll see you at yoga" Lindsay said with a laugh as she and Samantha went there separate ways.

**TBC**


End file.
